Like You
by Yuuaku Hikari
Summary: The day we first met, truly, I knew. I wanted to know you. I wanted to be near you. I wanted you to show me how you are able to have such a beautiful aura. I wanted to be like you. I envied you.
1. Not Really Brothers

_Sometimes I can't help but look at you differently than I do other people. You have this aura that surrounds you, and it makes me feel like I don't even know you like I do everyone else. You don't judge, and you don't pretend. You don't hide your shame, or your pride. You don't beat around the bush or say things you don't mean. You aren't like other people. You're not like me._

_I envy you._

* * *

**~Not Really Brothers~**

* * *

"Roxas...! Roxas...!"

A distant voice pulled the blonde out of his slumber. His bright sea-blue eyes fluttered open, letting him see that light had flooded the room. Everything was hazy, due to his sudden waking and drowziness. His eyes suddenly focused after regaining partial consiousness, and he saw an all-too familiar face staring down at him.

"Roxas, you sleepy head! You need to wake up!" the other exclaimed. He had brown hair that spiked in all directions and the same bright blue-eyes he had. He was dressed in their school uniform, and was holding a clock up to his face. All too quickly the blonde's body sprang up in realization.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for school!" Roxas went into a panic, scrambling out of bed and rushing to his dresser to pull out random bits of uniform. Sora was just standing there, looking somewhat amused and unbuttoning his shirt. Roxas noticed this amusement out of the corner of his eye, and his panicked mood suddenly grew cold. His head drooped as dismay took over him.

"It....It's Sunday, isn't it.....?" he grimaced.

"Ahahahahaha!! You fell for it again!" Sora's laughter echoed through their bedroom. He was soon stripped of his uniform top, and changed into an undershirt. He only bothered to put the top of that lie on, since Roxas couldn't see the bottom half of his body from his bed. So he was already wearing his typical lounge shorts. He did this quite often, tricking him into thinking there was school when there really wasn't. You'd think he'd learn one of these days. Roxas turned on his heel and charged at the brunette, tackling him onto one of their beds.

"You dirty little sneak!" he pinned the other down by the wrists, his legs straddling his stomach. The grin still didn't leave Sora's face. "It's your own fault for falling for it! Again!" His attitude was way too cheerful. He knew he wasn't going to apologize, not at this rate. Roxas then had to resort to...._that_.

"Roxas....what are you doing.....?" Sora's grin suddenly vanished. Roxas held a wide smile that had the aura of evil in it. The brunette knew something bad was going to happen. The blonde's lips parted slightly, and a trail of saliva began to run down from the tips of his lips. Oh great. The spit punishment.

"Ah! No! No! Anything but that!" Sora squirmed under Roxas's grasp, unable to break free. The string of spit grew closer and closer down towards the other's face. "Uncle! Uncle! I give up, I give up, I give up! I'm sorry for tricking you, Roxas!" he let out desperately. Satisfied, Roxas slurped up the trail and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Let that be a lesson. Next time, I won't show any mercy no matter how much you beg."

He got off of the boy and stepped off of the bed, proceeding to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel dirty now." Sora sat up. "You feel dirty? Why?"

"Because I had to touch you."

"Roxas! That's mean!" Appalled, Sora scrambled after him and tackled him to the ground. "Cootie attack!"

"God damnit, Sora! Get off!" Roxas struggled to get out of Sora's arms, but the brunette refused to let go. "No! Not unless I get to go with you!"

"IN THE SHOWER?!" Where did _that_ request come from?!

"Yes!"

"_WHY?!_"

"Because I'm lonely and I _need_ you~!" Sora always was such a clingy baby. The two lived alone, so it really was just the two of them all the time. Really, they were like brothers. Even though Sora was slightly older, he would always switch between acting like the "big brother" and the "little brother". It depended on what he wanted. At times like this, he acted like the little brother. Roxas sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright, fine...."

"Yay!"

_It's okay. Because....I need you, too._

* * *

The hot water splayed down from the shower head, steam beginning to rise and collect on the mirrors. Roxas was in the middle of undressing, and Sora was sitting ontop of the counter, watching. Feeling his gaze, Roxas looked at Sora, before turning his torso away and acting as though he was woman by covering himself.

"Do you mind?" he asked, to which Sora responded with, "Geez, you're such a girl. You're acting like I've never seen you shirtless before."

_That's because I'm about to go full-nude with you watching. How do you think that makes me feel?_

"Whatever. Do what you want," he sighed heavily, and resumed to removing his pajama pants. Sora covered his eyes, at least giving him that much privacy while Roxas removed his boxers and stepped into the shower.

"You done yet?" Sora asked. "Yes, Sora. I am."

"Good. I don't like not being able to see."

"You don't like not being able to sing?" Roxas joked, pretending the noise from the shower was drowning out Sora's voice.

"No, see! SEE!" Sora replied, not catching the joke. "See? See what?"

"See you!"

"I can see me just fine. You're going crazy."

"That's not what I meant!!" Roxas laughed at Sora's frusteration. Whenever Sora was the "little brother", the task to be the "big brother" was forced upon Roxas. Following basic tradition, Roxas would have a little fun with Sora, the majority of that fun being taunts such as this. Who said he couldn't tease him every now and then? There was another reason why Roxas would tease him.

* * *

_While the two weren't exactly related, they were just like a pair of brothers. Almost twins, actually. Their habits were the same, their peeves were the same, heck, sometimes even their thoughts were the same. Still, that's all they were. Whenever they went somewhere, like the market, or on their way to school, people would always comment on how much alike they looked when compared to the other. Roxas would always want to tell them that they're wrong, but Sora would usually interupt and say something stupidly amusing like, "Me? Look like this guy? No waaaay~"._

_It had been a couple of months since Roxas came to the Islands. He didn't live with anybody or have any relations with anyone. He didn't have a family; he never did. That only questioned his reasoning for existing in the first place. Sure, he had friends, if you could call them that. They were really just others like him: no family, nowhere to go, nothing to do, not a single thing that could make him stand out. None of them really cared for any of his talents, so he stopped practicing them altogether. Most of the time, they ignored him unless they needed him to do something, and that something was usually one of their chores. He got sick of them, so he decided to go for a chance in scenary and moved to the Islands. There was just something about this place that drew him there. He didn't know what it was or what was in store for him, but he knew that it existed, and that he was meant to be there, for reasons still unknown to him. He enrolled in the high school, wanting to get an education and make something of himself. Nobody really cared about what he was good at, so he had to do something to get him somewhere, right? His savings wouldn't last long. He brought over whatever munny he had, and almost all of that went to either rent for the apartment he was staying in or groceries._

_The first day of school was awkward, but typical. There wasn't a single face he recognized, which didn't shock him. What did shock him was how little these people seemed to care that a new person showed up out of nowhere. After introducing himself, a small group of girls did take interest. But when they found out that he wasn't into partying or "roleplaying", whatever the hell that meant, they just ditched the thought of any relations with him completely. He kept to himself, mostly. Right now, his main focus was on studying and working hard. It was either that or starve. _

_When it came time for lunch, he sat by himself. Again, typical. He ate his bento outside under a tree, watching everyone else enjoy their time at school, laughing and chatting with friends. Loneliness began to set in. He shook it off, though, and resumed studying until the bell for the next class rang._

_The next few days weren't much different. He was getting good grades from all that devotion to studying, so that was a plus. Pretty soon, he would be looking for a job. After what happened back home, he was used to balancing his tasks. But what job would he get? He could always be a cashier, it would certainly help with his math skills. Or maybe a babysitter; he did see plenty of little kids running about the island. The only problem with that one was that he didn't know how to properly handle kids. What would he do if they got hurt or something like that? A couple of times of going to the nearby convenience store during the later hours, he noted that some girls were dressed in somewhat clad clothing, usually acting as company for a man, who was almost always significantly older. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that a few of those girls were in his class....Were people honestly that desperate?_

_About a week after his enrollment, he realized that he had yet to explore the school fully. He really only knew where his classes were. But what about next year? Or if he had to run an errand? He needed to know his surroundings if he was going to survive. Deciding to explore the school was probably the best decision he ever made._

_He wandered the halls, taking in the classroom numbers and subjects. Chemistry. English. Trigonometry. Biology. Algebra. Art. Hello, what was this? The blonde stumbled upon the school's music room. He did enjoy music; hell, he loved it. Did this room happen to have...--it did! There it was, gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the room. A black grand piano. He loved the piano. It was the one thing he was really good at before he stopped playing altogether because nobody cared. Did he even remember how to play it...?_

_Time to find out._

_Roxas set his bookbag down by the doorframe as he stepped towards the inanimate beauty. His hands moved in front of him as he neared for the sole purpose of lifting up the cover off of the keys, which when exposed were just lovely. Pearl white with coal-like sharp and flat keys. Just the sight wanted to bring a smile to his lips, but he needed to know how it sounded first. Even if it looked amazing, if it was poorly tuned, there was no way the two could ever go beyond this. The tip of his middle finger on his right hand hit a random note, which happened to be F. The sound it produced sent a melodious hum through his ears. His pinky finger hit another, B-flat. Again, it sounded beautifully. Thumb on E-flat, ring finger on A. Time to get the left hand involved. He raised it and rested the fingertips lightly upon the pure white keys. He was about to play when a thought suddenly crossed his mind: he didn't remember any songs he used to play. Oh, damn it all! _

_He sighed, pondering on what to do. After a moment of painful silence, he closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to dance on their own free will across the keys. His mind absorbed every single note, every sound that left that piano. And he loved every minute of it. It had been way too long he had heard anything like this. Now, maybe he had found a way to put some meaning into his dull life--_

_"Roxas...?"_

_A voice echoed in the empty room, pulling Roxas out of his thoughts and freezing his fingers onto chords that left such a horrid screech. Oh, damn! Someone was here?! His hands lifted from the piano keys and he turned his head towards the voice. It was a boy, his age, with spikey chocolate-brown hair and bright sea-blue eyes just like his. He had seen this kid before. Actually, he was in the majority of his classes. ...what was he doing here?_

_"I heard piano music from this room when I was passing by...That was you?" he asked, stepping towards the blonde. Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn! Was he about to be ridiculed, just like back home? Not again, oh please not again! He forced the cover shut and stood up, and was about to leave when the boy spoke again._

_"Why did you stop? I liked it."_

_Roxas froze. He...liked it? "Y-....You did?"_

_  
"Yeah! I thought it was the prettiest music I've ever heard. I never thought the new kid would be able to be this good at something!" the boy was suddenly standing right by him and the piano, a wide smile on his face. "I don't think we've really been properly introduced. I'm Sora."_

_Was...was this guy trying to be...friendly? A warm, hopeful smile graced his own lips._

_"I'm Roxas."_

_"So Roxas, how long have you been playing?" Sora asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground beside the piano bench. "A really long time. I don't really even remember how I got started. I just sat down and...." he looked wistfully down at the piano. "...played."_

_Sora looked up at Roxas, noticing the nostalgic look in his eyes. "I'm jealous." Those words brought the blonde out of his thoughts of the past and turned his attention to the brunette sitting on the floor. He saw a wide, sheepish grin plastered upon the boy's face._

_"I wish I could play like you."_

* * *

"Roxas?"

Once again, that voice dragged him out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to remember that he was still in the shower, hot water streaming down his body. How long had he been in there, thinking about what happened? "Yes, Sora?"

"I've been thinking...Maybe, we could spend today just staying here. We don't have to do anything, or go anywhere. Just stay here."

That sort of surprised him. Normally, Sora was really out-going and loved to be outside, exploring places and doing things with friends. So, why the sudden change in thought? Maybe he was just feeling lazy today. Hell, Sora was always lazy. That much wasn't really a surprise for him.

"Alright. If you want us to stay home, then we'll stay home," he responded over the noise of the running water. "Now get out. I'm finished and I need my privacy."

"Awwwh, but Rooxaas~! I'll get lonely if I leave~!" he whined. "Deal with it." And with that he turned off the water, rotating the shower nozzle with his hand to stop the flow of water. The instant the sound of running water was gone, there was the loud shuffle of a certain teenaged boy scrambling to get out of the bathroom. So Roxas had called his bluff. Bahahaha.

He stepped out of the shower, taking extra care not to slip on the tile, his arm extending to beside the shower curtain to grab hold of a soft cotton towel. Stepping the other foot out onto the tile, he wrapped the towel around his waist, tying it securely against his hip. Steam engulfed his body, the moist air feeling a bit heavy, especially after stepping out of a hot shower. Gradually cooling water ran down the warm skin of his back, chest, arms, and legs, and it dripped from his heavied, golden locks onto his face, which stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. He didn't want to leave just yet; knowing his roommate, Sora was probably outside the door just waiting for him to come out so he could receive one of his tackle-hugs.

The blonde stepped towards the mirror, a hand wiping off some of the steam from the mirror. Through the hazy glass, he saw his own reflection, the same bright-blue eyes that he shared with Sora staring back at him. He just stood there, thinking. No, remembering. He mentally asked himself many things. How did he get to where he was now? How was it that he suddenly got a roommate to live with? And why did he choose that guy, of all people?

_I think....it all started at that time._

He sighed, his eyes shifting from his reflection down to his hands which were supporting the weight of body against the counter. Those hands that were used to play such a beautiful instrument that produced such lovely sound, and were used to hold such an amazing and loving person, clenched into fists. They disgusted him. _You're not the jealous one._

_I am._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoo! Does it feel good to get back into the fanfiction scene! I am so sorry to have been on hiatus for so long, but now I'm back! Didjyall miss me? Bahahahaha *shot*

I'm sorry for not getting Kokorogoroshi-hen or any of my other fanfictions up, and Futarigoroshi-hen is still in brainstorming mode..... But here's the first chapter of a little Roxas x Sora fanfiction! Yay for puppy love!

Now what could have dismayed Roxas like this? The majority of the story will be told in flashbacks, with the occasional return to the present. I want this story to be beautiful, and while I think it's too short to be considered a "good start", I think it has potential. Reviews, please?

They are my reason for living! D8


	2. The Time I First Fell

_I'm jealous._

_"I wish I could play like you." Hearing that took the blonde back a little. He had never heard anybody say that they were jealous of him. It felt a little...weird. But it was nice kind of weird. And it brought a smile to his lips._

_"You....You do?"_

I hated you. I hated everything about you.

_"Yeah! My mom has always wanted me to play the piano, but I always thought it was for girls. Kinda regret not taking lessons when I was younger..." Sora chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._

I hated the way you were able to smile so happily.

_Roxas glanced around the room, in thought. Then an idea hit him. "You know, it's never too late to learn. What do you say to me teaching you?" A bright, goofy grin flashed onto Sora's face, changing his sheepish attitude to one of great excitement. "You would do that?!"_

_"I don't see any reason not to, ahaha...." He responded, trying not to laugh at the other's expression, but failing miserably._

I hated the way you were able to make me laugh.

_"Awesome! When I was a kid, I kind of frowned upon classical instruments like this. But now that I'm older, I can see how beautiful it is. And you've helped me to see this, Roxas," the brunette stared up at the blonde, his grin having already faded into a warm smile. That smile struck Roxas, somewhere inside, though he wasn't sure where, what, or even why. But it was the kind of smile that very well-suited the other, and some part of him wanted to keep seeing that smile._

I hated how you could always cheer me up whenever I was down.

_The blonde coughed nervously, looking away after an awkward few seconds of silence. For whatever reason, it amused Sora. Because he began to laugh. "Awwh, what's wrong? Don't tell me that you're falling for me~!"_

_"Sh-Shut up! That's not it at all!"_

I hated the look on your face whenever I said something that you found amusing.

_"Well, that's good. Because if you were that way, then Seifer would so kick your--" he froze mid-sentence. Roxas's face returned to its normal pale complexion, not even realizing that his cheeks were letting off slight heat from a little blush. Something seemed to bother Sora. He could tell, just by the way his face seemed to grow green and the way his eyes seemed to lose some of their brightness, as if he was slowly dying inside._

I hated the things you did when you tried to keep a smile on my own face, so I wouldn't worry.

_"Sora?" Roxas spoke after a few moments, hoping to snap him out of his train of thought. "I have to go."_

But none of those can make me hate you more than the one thing I couldn't ignore, because it was the one thing about you that I absolutely couldn't stand.

_"E-Ehh?" The brunette had spoken so bluntly that it left Roxas stunned for a good few seconds too late as Sora stood up and left. He could see Sora's figure get off of the ground, and he watched as he scooped up his bag into his arms, and he was left only to observe as his feet shuffled across the tiled floor as he left. He beared witness to all of this, but it took his brain too long to be able to comprehend and eventually accept his actions. It took even longer for his lips to obey his mind and for his throat to unclench and let out the words that surely would've changed things had he said them only a second earlier._

_"...W-Wait...!" In a pathetic attempt, as if it would actually work even though he knew it wouldn't, his arm extended and his hand reached out for the boy as he turned and vanished beyond the doorframe. ".......don't go....."_

I hated the way you made me fall in love with you.

* * *

**~The Time I First Fell~**

* * *

The halls were quiet, which was typical for after school. His feet lazily dragged on the tile, muffled steps echoing faintly. All sorts of questions were scrambling around in his mind, some good and some bad; but most of them were bad. Why was Sora still here after school? Everyone else had gone home, so why was he still around? Why did the boy manage to lift his spirits the way he did? Where did he go? Could they become friends? Why was he in such a hurry to leave? What made his face look so ill?

Breaking free from his thoughts due to a loud thud, he found that he had managed to wander outside without even realizing it. Was he really that wrapped up in his questions that he wasn't even aware of his surroundings? Because of the fact that he was oblivious to everything, he failed to notice that there were answers for the very questions that distracted him. That loud thud? It sounded like a large mass of something soft hitting the cement. The blonde only now took notice of it because he heard voices, and they didn't sound very nice.

"What's the matter, queer? Too delicate to fight back?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks, picking up the taunts and laughter from a rough-sounding bunch. They sounded fairly close. Actually, they sounded very close. He turned his head in the direction of the noise, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of what might have been causing it. One foot lifted, and he quietly snuck over towards the noise. Was it coming from just beyond this corner? He would find out soon enough. He inched over, his back pressing against the brick wall that sheltered the inside of the school, the noise drawing closer and closer. When he reached the corner, his head peeked over the edge, observing the situation at hand. His eyes widened with shock at what he saw.

"Not talkin', are ye? Funny. You're usually the kind of person that never shuts up," a rough voice grunted, the body it belonged to throwing another back onto the ground. Still, the other didn't respond.

"Seifer, he ain't talkin'. Maybe we should just git outta here b'fore a teacha comes by, y'know?" A tanned, tall, and muscular figure beside this "Seifer" person tried talking him out of it. "No way, man. Not 'til I hear this little queer say it directly. He ain't gunna be left off the hook 'til he does." Seifer grabbed the victim by the shirts collar, hoasting him up off of the ground a bit. They just glared at Seifer, their bright sea-blue eyes glassy from fighting back tears of pain. Their chocolately-spiked hair was a mess, and their normally fair skin was bruised, blotches of purple, yellow, and black randomly placed on various parts of his body. Seifer didn't find this to be very amusing, and snarled. He was about to punch the guy when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Seifer turned his head towards the voice, Sora and Seifer's pals simultaneously turning as well. They saw a blonde boy they had never seen before, with the exception of Sora, standing there with clenched fist and a fire in his eyes that sent chills down the spines of the accomplices. But not Seifer.

"Who the hell are you? I've never seen you around here before," Seifer asked, dropping Sora unceremoniously onto the pavement. "Oh, wait a minute... Now I recognize you. You're that new kid that showed up a few days ago. Don't tell me you came here to play 'hero', kid. Or else your ass is next."

"You really think you scare me? I've dealt with bastards ten times uglier than you and they still went home crying after I was done with them." The sheer bluntless of his voice contradicted his serious expression, which threw Seifer off-guard.

"Is that....is that a challenge?!"

"With the way you fight, it isn't a challenge at all." That pissed Seifer off. He took a step towards the other blonde, cracking his neck and shoulders. He was ready to fight. He was waiting for Roxas to prepare himself, but was rather disappointed when he saw that all he did was toss his bag carelessly to the side and stand there. The older teen smirked smugly, and clenched his hands into fists.

"This is going to be over so quickly, I think I might cry." Roxas just stared, his expression having changed to indifferent. "My thoughts exactly. Just don't go crying when you get your ass beat." He twitched his shoulder a little, loosening it up. Seifer charged, one arm pulling back to deliver a fatal blow. Sora watched as the bully ran towards Roxas, who had come to his rescue. He tried to get up only to be shoved back down by one of Seifer's boys, keeping him out of the fight. Even as Seifer neared and Sora panicked, Roxas didn't move. Three seconds until Seifer's fist met his face. Two seconds. One seco--

Without warning, the blonde twisted his hip and turned to the side, bending backwards and just narrowly avoiding being hit. Simultaneously, the side of his palm tapped sharply against a spot on the back of Seifer's neck, rendering him unconcious in an instant. From Sora's point of view, the world seemed to slow down as Roxas single-handedly took out one of the toughest guys around in just a split second, and as that guy fell to the ground with a weighted thud, he suddenly realized that there was a lot more to Roxas than what one would see.

"Seifer!" Seifer's lackies ran to his side as Roxas walked calmly to Sora's. They tried shaking him, but got no response. Sora sat there, shaking like a chihuahua and breathing heavily. "What...What did you d-do?!" he managed to ask between his gasps of breath, most likely due to fear. "Relax, I didn't hurt him. I just tapped one of the pressure points on the neck. He should be consious in a while," Roxas explained, helping Sora stand up on wobbily legs. His knees gave out, and he would've fallen to the ground if Roxas didn't catch him just before he did. The poor boy's entire body was shaking uncontrollably. What in the hell did Seifer do to him?

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Roxas said, draping one of Sora's arms over his shoulders and supporting him as he began to lead the way towards the group to retrieve his bag. Seeing him approach, they scrambled back a few steps, afraid they were next. Sora managed to stumble along, doing his best to keep up with Roxas's pace, even if he was slowing down to help him in the first place. The blonde managed to bend down far enough to grab his bag, before standing up-right and having Sora lean against him again. The two left the gang of baffled members, afraid to even breathe around him, let alone move. They just watched as the boys left the school grounds, not daring to move a single inch until they were certain it was safe.

* * *

"Man, you really took a beating. What the hell did Seifer do to you?" Roxas asked, applying some antibiotics onto a scrape on Sora's knee. The two had made it back to Roxas's apartment and were sitting on the couch, where the blonde was attending to Sora's wounds. It was raining outside, which happened so suddenly neither of them saw it coming. Either way, Sora wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. "Pushed me around, punched, kicked a few times, I think. The usual."

"'The usual'?! Sora, that isn't right! Why would he pick on you?!" Roxas exclaimed in shock. Sora sighed before responding. "He thinks I'm gay. I act a bit more feminine than most guys. But, I swear, I'm straight! I only act the way I do because of my mom." He pouted slightly.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah...She had to raise me by herself, so some of her, uhm...'feminine aspects' have kinda rubbed off on me. I just wish Seifer weren't so dense so he would actually listen so I can explain..." Roxas froze for a moment, before lightly dabbing a scratch on Sora's cheek with a large cotton ball wedged onto a stick, usually used for disinfecting wounds. "Anyway....thanks for saving me, Roxas. I'm surprised you were able to take him out so easily. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Back in my old home, _I_ was the only one who would stand up for me. So I had to learn how to defend myself. I started reading books on self-defense, but most of the books I checked out had moves that required strength I didn't have. I'm more of a speed person than I am a muscle person, so I needed something that would work to my benefit. By chance, I found a book that talked about pressure points and where they were. I studied them intensively, memorizing their exact locations on the body. I tested it out on one of my....'aquaintances', and found that it worked really well. I could take guys who were twice my size down without getting any bruises or scrapes. It seems to have come in handy today, too." All the while, Sora listened intently to every word that left his lips.

"However...I also noticed that my opponents wouldn't be standing still. So, I started practicing martial arts in my spare time. I learned how to anticipate my opponent's next move, how to be patient, how to observe every little detail my opponent did to look for that one tiny bit of time to make my move, how to be swift in my movements..." the list seemed to go on and on, and still Sora listened. Roxas stopped, notincing that he was starting to ramble.

"....Anyway, I'm glad I got to you before they did too much damage."

"Yeah. But after that little display, I don't think Seifer will be bothering me anymore...Thanks, Roxas," Sora smiled that same smile that Roxas had seen earlier that day, in the band room. Some part of him felt lighter, being able to see that smile again. Some other part of him made him smile as well, happy he was the one making Sora smile like that. For the first time in his life, he felt needed. Truly needed, as if he was this person's only friend in the world.

_Yeah...I definitely hate you._

* * *

"Roxas?" a voice called distantly from outside, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. "You alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah, Sora. I'm alright," Roxas replied, going to unlock the door. Upon the door opening, he felt the sudden rush of cool air filling the room, replacing the hot, moist air that was in the bathroom. He snuck to his bedroom and quickly changed before Sora could jump him while he was in nothing but a towel. How awkward would that have been? He shook off those thoughts, not wanting to think about them. Too late. There was already a slight blush on his cheeks.

_...the hell, Roxas?! What's your problem?! You aren't like that!_

He scolded himself, then left the bedroom. He found Sora sitting on the couch, his legs crossed over eachother and his back pressed to the back of the couch. Roxas joined him on the couch, sitting beside him.

"Sorry that took so lo--" "Why were you in there for so long after you got out?" "E-Ehh?" Sora turned towards him, a serious and concerned expression on his face.

"I thought you had passed out from the heat or something. What were you doing in there?" Roxas froze. Sora was...worried about him? "Well...I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About....the first day we met." His eyes glanced away, shyness overcoming him from out of nowhere. "Oh? And what made you think of that?" Sora shifted in his seat, his legs uncrossing and his body turned so he was on his hands and knees facing the other. A faint smile graced the blonde's lips, before he turned his head to look away.

"...oh, nothing." "Heeey, you're lying to me...!" Sora pouted childishly. "And so what if I am?" Roxas stuck his tongue at him tauntingly.

"That's not fair, Roxy! I want to know what you're thinking!"

"'ROXY'?! WHERE DID THAT NAME COME FROM?!"

"Not tellin'! You won't tell me, so I won't tell you!" Sora also stuck his tongue at Roxas, his arms folding. "Alright, then. Fine with me," Roxas shrugged uncaringly, leaning back in his seat.

"Roxy..!!!" Sora whined. "Stop calling me that!"

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!"

"Damn it, Sora! Do you _want_ the spit punishment?!"

"..............I'll be good."

"Good," Roxas grinned triumphantly, seeing Sora calm down in defeat. He enjoyed these fake arguments he had with Sora. It was like their way of showing how close they were. They really were like brothers, but not quite. There was something there that kept blocking all thoughts of Roxas seeing Sora as a brother. Something made him absolutely _refuse_ to see Sora as a brother. His bright blue eyes stared at the boy with chocolately spiked hair. The grin faded, and he turned his head, staring into space.

_.....I hate you, Sora._

_Because of the way you make me love you._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Bahahaha, I thought it was about time to update....Sorry I've been so inactive, guys. I've been really busy with school and life. A lot of stuff has been going on lately, so....

Anyway! I managed to pull this out of my butt at least enough to where I could upload it. I'm currently suffering from writer's block and I don't know where this should go. I'm really, REALLY tempted to make this story go down a dark path later on, and by dark, I mean Higurashi dark. Yeah. I am that serious.

Sora may be straight, but does this mean that Roxas is? O:


	3. Just a Damned Liar

"Sora....why didn't you tell me?"

"I--"

"Why did you lie to me this whole time?! God damn it, Sora! I thought we could trust eachother! I feel like...I feel like I don't even know you anymore!"

"......I just....didn't want you to leave me like everyone else...."

* * *

**~Just a Damned Liar~**

* * *

"Whaaaat?! You've never tried it?!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise. Sora chuckled sheepishly, looking somewhat ashamed, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's true....I've never had sea-salt ice cream...."

It was the next morning. Sora had caught Roxas walking to school, and so the duo had decided to go together. Roxas happily accepted, glad that there was at least one other person on this island that cared. He was beginning to see potential in where he and Sora would go. He hoped that, maybe, Sora would be someone he could consider a..."friend". His first friend. The first and only friend he's ever had. The circumstances in which they met were strange, but the past didn't matter so long as the future was bright.

"You poor, sheltered child. That's it: I'm taking you to the convienence store after school. They have plenty of sea-salt ice cream," Roxas nudged Sora in the side with his elbow, earning a small laugh from both of the teenagers. "What does it taste like?" Sora asked, interested. Roxas tapped his index finger on his chin, deep in thought. "Hmmm.....How to describe it...." How could one possibly be able to describe it? Damn, this was harder to do than he thought....

"It's kinda like....a vanilla taste. A bit salty at first, but then it gets really sweet. At least, that's the best I can describe it...It's one of those things where you need to try it out for yourself in order to know," he shrugged. "Huh....I see...." Sora nodded in understandment. "Oh, by the way," Sora's attention returned to Roxas.

"How're your injuries? Feeling any better?" the blonde looked at the brunette's bandaged wounds. "Oh, these?" the other looked down at the same wounds. "Yeah, they're feelin' lots better. Thanks for your help, Roxas!" he grinned brightly. That smile again.....A slight shade of pink came to Roxas's cheeks. He could feel the heat on his face, and so he turned away before Sora, dense as he was, could notice. This would be a long walk to school...

....or maybe not. Before either of them knew it, they were walking through the halls of the school. A lot of students were already there, most of them chatting about what had happened after school the day before.

"....'s true! I heard that.......ot into a figh...." "That doesn't surprise me, but........ew kid? ......ooks so scrawn...don't think he could take him....." "...ook him out pretty easily....ust one hit, I hear..." Honestly, the rumors were so obviously heard, it made no sense to whisper them since Roxas could hear all of it. He tried paying no mind, though all of the secret attention was beginning to get to him......

"Why did he........ght for the **gay kid**...." 'Gay kid'.....that's what this was all about? He paused in his footsteps, hoping to catch a bit more. Sora didn't notice that Roxas had stopped for a few seconds, before stopping himself and turning to look back at the boy.

"**I don't know....maybe he didn't know? Don't get me wrong, I don't approve of violence...but....he's a **_**homo**_**, a **_**fag**_**, a **_**queer**_**. Why should the **_**new kid **_**have to come to his rescue? It's **_**his own fault **_**for being bullied, isn't it?**" Even though those words were hushed whispers, Roxas could hear them all. Very. Very. Clearly.

And he hated them all.

"Excuse me," his voice projected, turned to the girl who was saying such nasty things. He tried very hard to maintain his composure. The student stopped talking to her friends, startled by the new kid speaking to her. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying...I don't mean to be rude for eavesdropping, but don't you think what you're saying is a bit....._harsh_?" he emphasized the last word. She looked insulted.

"Honestly, you don't know anything. You honestly want him to be your friend? He's a gay. Nobody wants to be around him because they think it'll be awkward should he grow to like them." Sora looked hurt. Roxas couldn't stand it.

"Shut up."

"...e-ehh?" She was taken back by his sudden coldness. "Your voice is so annoying. That's what happens to people when they speak badly of others," Roxas turned and stepped towards Sora, before turning to look back at the rest of the hallway full of students.

"This kid is being tormented because of a misunderstanding," he announced, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I haven't been here long, but I already can tell what kind of kids go to this school: they ostracize people that are different, people they don't know, and act like they don't exist. In the two weeks I've been here, Sora was the _only_ one who even gave me the time of day. Nobody else was even aware of the fact that as the new kid, I would feel alone. Nobody wanted to show me around, or introduce themselves. Nobody, except this guy....this guy right here...." he glanced to his side to look at Sora, who was holding an expression of confusion mixed with happiness, probably on the verge of tears. This....this was the first time anybody stood up for him.

"And you know what?" his attention returned to the crowd. "I did the same for him. Yeah, I got into a fight with Seifer yesterday. And it was over _this_ big goof. I didn't know the situation, and I didn't care. I saw that a fellow classmate was in need, and I came to help him. Afterwards, I cleaned him up and I listened. You people didn't even take the time to understand. Isn't that what a school does? They look out for eachother. They help when someone needs it, not shun someone just because of a rumor based on false accusation. But if this is, in fact, what _this_ school does...." he paused, trying to think of the right words to say. ".....then you all can go to Hell. I don't need to be acquainted with the likes of you."

The crowd was silent, thinking about everything Roxas had said. The blonde was feeling pretty pleased with himself, able to make an entire group of people rethink their actions. After a moment of awkward silence, one girl weaved through the crowd towards the two boys. She was rather short and dainty, with short, black hair and birght blue eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sora....I'm sorry....I should've taken the time to get to know you better, instead of just listening to Seifer.....I'm so, so sorry...." she whimpered full-heartedly. Sora smiled warmly, and patted her head. "I forgive you." Roxas turned to look at Sora in shock.

How...How could Sora....forgive them so easily? After all they've done....and he can just smile and say "I forgive you"?! His gaze turned from Sora to another girl who followed suit and approached the brunette. "I'm sorry too, Sora....I don't even know you that well and I'm already labelling you......"

"I forgive you," he grinned.

"...hey, Sora...." This time, a boy? "I'm also really sorry....Looking back on things now, I realize that you really haven't done anything bad....nothing to deserve what we've been doing to you....."

"I forgive you, too."

One by one, the mob of people approached Sora, each member saying their apologies with genuine emotion, hoping that the boy wouldn't hate them and instead would give them all a second chance. And one by one, Sora forgave them. Roxas was taken back by all of this. Where he came from, things were never resolved with just an "I'm sorry" and "I forgive you". Usually, they made the other grovel, begging for mercy. But not here. It was....weird. But a good kind of weird.

Sora seemed to have a talent for that good kind of weird.

* * *

"Thank you," the brunette broke through the silence between them. Roxas snapped out of it, turning his head to look at Sora. "For what?"

"For standing up for me that time....Nobody else would....I haven't told anybody, but after school that day, when I went home? I locked myself in my room and cried," he was leaning on his elbow, face in hand, staring off wistfully into space. "It was....the best day I've ever had...." Roxas froze. Not because of what he said, but because.....a tear was forming in his eyes.

"Sora?"

"I was so...so happy....that someone would speak up for me, and make everyone change what they thought....." he didn't seem to notice his eyes watering up. "But.....now when I think about it...the more it hurts...."

"Sora?"

"You did an amazing thing for me....but....I'm a horrible person...."

"No, no you're not, Sora....!" Roxas wrapped his arms around him, embracing him, holding him close to his chest in an attempt to comfort the brunette. "I've been lying to you this whole time....when you've shown me nothing but kindness, and understanding....." One hand ran through his hair in frustration. The blonde held him even closer.

"It's okay, Sora....Don't think so badly of yourself...."

"But when I thought of that...that day.....it hurt....it hurt me inside....."

"................"

"Roxas...."

"Yes?"

"..............close your eyes...." The blonde did as he was told, his eyelids shutting, turning his vision dark. He would have to rely on his hearing and touch, because apparently it was something Sora didn't want him to see. He could feel the other boy's body squirm out of his grasp a little, adjusting his position. What was Sora up t--

He felt a sudden, soft warmth upon his lips.

Roxas's eyes shot open, only to find Sora's face extremely close to his. Their lips were touching. Their lips were touching. **Their lips. Were. Touching.** In a panic, Roxas pulled away, his eyes wide with confusion.

"....wha-.......wha-...." He couldn't seem to find the words to say. "Wait. It gets worse...." Sora stared into his eyes, which were wide like a deer staring in head-lights, before glancing away in shame.

"......I think..........I love you."

_**I love you.**_

The blonde's throat went dry. So....all those rumors....the very same rumors that he worked so hard to discredit....were true?

"W....What about when we first met? When you told me why Seifer was bullying you? Was that....Was that just a lie?!" His expression remained shocked, almost horrified. Sora shook her head violently.

"No, no! That wasn't a lie! At the time, it was true!! I promise this! But....." he choked back the words. "But...?" Roxas asked.

"But then.....after that day.....I......I started to.....fall in love with you....." his voice was quiet, almost non-existent. Something began to well up inside of the blonde. He fought back tears. Failed.

"....the hell......"

"Roxas?" Sora's head snapped up to look at the other boy, dreading his response. "Sora.....why didn't you tell me?" he choked, trying not to let those tears he was trying so hard to hold back escape. The brunette was speechless for a brief second. "I--"

"Why did you lie to me this whole time?!" Roxas's escalated. "God damn it, Sora! I thought we could trust eachother! I feel like...I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" The war against his tears was lost. They began streaming down his face uncontrollably. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Sora, not wanting to see the hurt on his face that he was sure was there. It was dead silent, for what seemed like forever.

"......I just....didn't want you to leave me like everyone else...."

Roxas shot his gaze to Sora, stunned. "After what everyone did when Seifer began spreading that rumor.....I was.....I was desperate. I heard there was a new kid in school, but I didn't know what he would be like.... The day we first met....I was trying to hurry and leave before Seifer could catch me. But....I heard something.....I heard someone playing the piano. So when I was leaving, I found the source of the piano playing....and I saw you." Roxas blinked, listening intently.

"I got...distracted. I wanted to get to know you, but then I remembered a little too late. And I was caught. And then...I heard you shout..."

_"Hey! Leave him alone!"_

"..........I had hope....But I didn't want anyone else to get hurt....You saved me anyway, and then you took me here to help me....." he looked up at Roxas. "....when I realized that you didn't know what was going on, I saw my chance to make friends with someone. Someone who didn't know, or at least would understand...."

"Even if I did know, it wouldn't change things."

"....what?" Roxas sat up a little, the tears finally stopped. ".....you were the only person who cared. At that point, I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, straight or not. Someone gave a damn about me...." He wiped away the remaining tears that clung to the sides of his eyes with his palm and forced a smile onto his face. "You really think I would give that up, just because I knew something you didn't want me to?"

"Roxas...." It was Sora's turn to cry now. Before he had the chance to, Roxas embraced him once more. His face nuzzled into the top of Sora's hair, holding onto him tightly. "I was....I was sure that you would hate me!" he managed to say, which was responded to with a chuckle. "How could I hate this idiot I'm holding? Even if he does play pranks on me. And wake me up late. And pounces me every chance he get--"

"Alright, I see your point!" Sora pouted. He thought for a moment, before his own arms wrapped around Roxas's waist. His head nuzzled into his chest, his spiky chocolate-colored hair brushing against the blonde's neck. Roxas giggled a little.

"What?" Sora asked, glancing up. "Nothing...it tickles."

"I see.....Heh...." he grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Do you remember what happened after that day?"

"Yeah....everyone greeted me with 'good morning'."

"Not that."

"They laughed with me, not at me?"

"Nope."

"I ate lunch with people?"

"Now you're just listing things."

"Then what?"

"Well...." Roxas brushed Sora's hair with his fingers, thinking. "It happened toward the end of the day.....after school."

"Alright..."

"But I'll start from the beginning.....The day we first met, truly, I knew. I wanted to know you. I wanted to be near you. I wanted you to show me how you are able to have such a beautiful aura. I wanted to be like you. I envied you."

"You...envied me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I didn't know about what was going on at the time. But I just had this feeling.....that you were a really good person. The problem was....I was too shy."

"I see......."

Roxas glanced down at Sora, before leaning back into the couch. The blonde was on his back, leaning against the throw pillow, the brunette snuggled into his chest. "But after that....I began to see a beautiful, beautiful person. Someone who could be himself without fear. After that day, you seemed....free."

"Free? How?"

"I'm explaining that, dummy."

"Ow! Don't hit my forehead!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Honestly, I had no idea where this was going. But hey. You got some fluff. Some good ol' Soxas fluff. A bit dramatic when it came back to the present, wasn't it? O:

The majority of the following chapters will be from Roxas's point of view, telling the story to Sora. This should make things either easier or harder for me. I'll be able to write the way I talk, but I also have to remember that it's a story someone is telling to someone else.... FML

I hope you enjoy! ^-^


End file.
